Memory of the Light Remains
by Kirabaros
Summary: Britannia is a double agent but she is loyal to Angela. And it all stems from a memory long ago. Tag to The Memory Remains.


**Memory of the Light Remains**

 _Everything has been written. Everybody knows everything about me. There are no secrets except the ones in my closet. Kirby Puckett._

Britannia pursed her lips as she followed the team into the bunker. She never thought that she would be here under these circumstances. In fact she never thought that she would be here at all. Not after all the grief she went through to keep the Men of Letters off her back. But it wasn't to be the moment they sent that smug bitch Toni here and then the events that unfolded from that.

Britannia grew up learning the ways of the Men of Letters. She went through the schooling, the training and even the stupid and pointless tests that Dr. Hess tried to do pin on her. What changed her mind about the whole thing was the same test that Mick Davies went through. She was forced to kill the girl she thought was her friend because she didn't want to die. It was self-defense but that didn't make things better and then the whole accident that…

Britannia shifted and looked around. Her dark hair was perfectly coiffed into a knot at the base of her skull. Her makeup was perfect. It was said that she was perfection in of itself in terms of her beauty. At least that was how Ketch saw her and when he tried to 'woo' her. She never liked him and would give him the cold shoulder. Of course it earned her a reputation in the Men of Letters and she was now only called on special jobs.

Special jobs. That was what she did. And what Ketch did too. If you wanted to look at it, they basically were like the hunters. They did the dirty work for the Men of Letters. And they said the hunters were like dogs that needed to be leashed. She thought so too until she met her.

She should have killed her the first time they met. The same for Mick. They both should have killed her. But they didn't. Mick, he was an old friend before he had been rescued and brought up. Her… she never was really quite sure. Something told her that if she were to kill her, then it would be bad for everyone. Turns out her choice was the right one but only after things had gotten bloody.

The Malachi had met her in London. The city had been warded so they knew that someone that was not completely human had arrived in their city. The hunters were dispatched. They all returned bloodied and bruised. Britannia had been sent after her since she was one of the best and Ketch… well he was getting his shits and giggles elsewhere at the time. It seemed that it was fate that brought her to meet the one that had been written about in lore and their American Men of Letters branch had documented well.

It was a rather bloody fight. Britannia ended up with a concussion and a couple of busted ribs and that was being let off easy. She was well aware that the Malachi could have done worse and possibly kill her but she didn't. It led Britannia to believe that there was more to things than what she had been taught to believe. She had been reluctant at first to think that there was such a thing as a good monster but… After the incident with the one family, she knew that there was something wrong.

It took a lot to convince the Malachi to let her be her eyes and ears within the Men of Letters. Britannia suggested it citing that she didn't like what the Men of Letters were doing and she wanted to be able to change it. She noted the look on the Malachi's face at the time but she couldn't quite determine what the expression was. Now as she stood there watching and listening to Ketch give orders, she knew what it was.

"Like how does Sam get his hair so shiny? How many ratty flannels Dean has?"

Britannia looked up and noted the underlings start to move and catalogue everything in the bunker and search for the Colt. She sighed and looked at Ketch and asked, "And what are you going to do, Ketch? That vulgar phrase of shits and giggles."

It was perverse pleasure getting Ketch riled up and it was clear he didn't like her presence there when he replied, "We are here to do a job, Lady Kensington. You best better do it."

The utter look of disgust was plain on his face but the looks of terror and nervousness were clear on the others. Britannia knew it was well earned and the accident that made her unique… she knew the situation she was in and she went to great lengths to keep up her reputation while hiding the one secret that only the Malachi knew. Not even Mick knew and she tolerated the man more so than Ketch.

Smiling a simpering smile at Ketch, she replied, "I see you still resent that I have title and you don't and you have to share the spotlight of being a cleaner."

"You're only here because you can profile on the spot."

Britannia took in Ketch's expression. She loathed the man but she knew that her position was ideal for the war that was coming. The sad thing was that the players involved… most of them didn't know what was happening. This was what the tomes spoke of in the Malachi's ability to lead and plan tactically. The great general of generals. And yet, the thought of it was saddening and that was the look that Britannia now knew was shown to her that day.

 _You know what it means now that Mick is dead._

 _I do… which is why I can't tell them about what the plans are._

 _I thought you shared everything._

 _Not everything…_

Britannia pushed the memory of her clandestine visit to the back of her mind as she did a walkthrough of the bunker. The standard equipment of the organization was there but she could see the subtle touches that made it home to the Winchesters. She walked through where the rooms were. She went through Dean's room and noted how he had personalized it before walking over to where she knew she had to be discrete.

The room was definitely Sam's room but it was also hers. It was no surprise since the Malachi and Sam were together. They just had a baby together. There were touches of both of adults in the rooms. The sitting parlor was clear in its intention, a small sort of family room. The bedroom was just off on the side and it was pretty roomy with a small dressing room that had been converted into the baby's room. It was small but it was clear that there was a happy little family here and now…

"So… what can you tell us?"

Britannia closed her eyes and heaved a breath but didn't turn. She knew that Ketch was behind her and he always looked for ways to mock her ability profile a scene. It was what made her so good especially when a target was being elusive. She opened them and replied, "I can tell you that the older Winchester has a case of over protectiveness, more like a hero complex; he would risk a lot for civilians. As for the younger… intelligence."

"That all?"

Britannia spun on her heel to look at Ketch with firm look as she replied, "I can tell you that the three primaries are skilled hunters. Better than that woman you're screwing." She smirked slightly at the look Ketch shot her way. She walked out of the room and down the hall to the library and continued to speak, "But there is one that you should be highly concerned about."

"Please," Ketch said in a bored tone, "Don't try to sell me the bedtime story of the Malachi."

"You should have respect for her," Britannia countered, "Considering that while everything is homey here, there are hints of deadliness here and there."

It was with pleasure that Britannia began on her analysis while the underlings were listening and doing their job. She pointed out in that needling way that annoyed Ketch the reason why the elders kept her around and catered to her whims. She revealed certain locations that she had been instructed to reveal to show the preparedness of the Malachi as well as reveal what they couldn't find; that there were other beings living there. The look on Ketch's face was satisfactory enough and she preserved it in memory. She knew the elders, especially that old crone Dr. Hess, were listening and that was the plan.

 _More than the Winchesters live here._

 _I know they bloody Malachi._

 _No. The Winchesters live here yes but there are others. Beings that no doubt are loyal…_

Britannia knew that Ketch didn't find any evidence of other people living in the bunker. It made it all the more sweeter and if he truly knew how she knew more details… She gave her assessment as she finished the walkthrough. It was also how she garnered her reputation. She learned the basics of profiling and honed her skills with tracking and hunting. Combat training added to it and made her someone that knows how to be a lady but also what the order needed to do what they needed done. It was also what she used to track the Malachi before she changed her mind. Profiling was the thing especially if the monster was intelligent.

It was thrilling to be profiling again but she didn't like it because it was on her friend and her family. But she had been told to do it. It was her job, as Ketch pointed out so often. So she gave her assessment and went with it. She never thought betrayal to a monster could be so distasteful.

"Seeing that look on your face means that everything went well."

Britannia shifted to look at the Malachi as she came out to hand her a glass of Merlot. She gave a sigh and replied, "About as well as it could be. Ketch even is doing his creepy pervert thing." She looked at the Malachi and added, "He took one of Dean's pictures. The one with him and his mother."

Britannia had only heard stories about the great tactician and her own personal experiences didn't come close to confirming or denying them. But she could say that she was in the presence of someone who felt deeply and her decisions reflected them even if they didn't sound logical at times. This time though… She said, "Ketch has always been…"

"I figured."

Britannia pursed her lips at the hand silencing her. She swallowed slightly before changing track, "They went through everything and… I gave my assessment." She looked at the Malachi in the eye and added, "I profiled everything."

The Malachi looked at her and nodded, "As I told you to."

That was the truth. Britannia gave a slightly lopsided smile, "And I said that I would do anything to protect you, help you." She looked at the Malachi in the eye, "And I will fight for you."

Britannia had made the oath to protect and help the Malachi if she were in trouble. The details she kept to herself and made it official in the eyes of the cosmos. Maybe it was an extreme of sacrifice but Britannia believed that the Men of Letters may not have all the right answers; that everything was not so black and white. Mick had been convinced and he paid for it with his life. It made the stakes very real. She had an idea when she made her promise but this was putting it into perspective and she knew what was at stake.

"And I don't want you to."

"Too bad," Britannia countered. She took a sip of the wine. She made an appreciative smile at the taste before continuing, "But you were right then and still right now. I believe the organization was once a good thing and it may have started out doing a lot of good but… You know that with Mick dead and the whole thing with Renny…"

"They are coming after us," the Malachi replied, "Which is why I started making plans." She shook her head slightly and added, "And not necessarily liking it."

Britannia studied the woman and came to a conclusion, "You aren't going to tell them."

"No."

"Why not?" She cleared her throat since this was treading on territory that could just blow up in her face. She avoided discussing it since it was obviously a point of contention between a husband and his wife and the rest of the family. "I mean… it is obvious that this is painful to you and your family. Your beautiful baby doesn't see her father as often as…"

"I know Tania," the Malachi replied softly. "Believe me it pains us both and it has me wonder how Sam could still be so understanding." She looked at Britannia and continued, "You didn't see how happy and full of rapture his face was when he held her for the first time. The look he gets when he just sits and holds her. And Dean… For the first time in a long time he smiles without the weight of everything."

Britannia looked at the woman and replied, "But they would want to help in this."

"They knew when I left the bunker what I was about and I told them about my experiences. They know about Mick and me and how we knew each other."

"But they would want to know about what happened to him."

Britannia knew that it was a low blow but she had to make her point with this. She didn't quite understand it. It was obviously painful with this separation and yet the Malachi was making it work out with Sam and they still hunted together whenever possible. But that was no way to live unless… It then occurred to her.

It was a memory from a long time ago, way back from when she first started pursuing the Malachi. She was given orders to bring her in but if she killed the Malachi it would be no loss. The elders and she were confident in capturing the Malachi since at the time it was just another thing that wasn't human and yet it was supposed to be the savior of the world. It was a mystery to the elders and they wanted to be partnered with her.

Britannia had the profile and used it, trusted it. But that was what led her to her downfall. And it led her to a few revelations. She looked at the Malachi and narrowed her eyes slightly, "You have already thought out the possibilities haven't you?"

The sip of wine was hardly a confirmation but it told Britannia enough. This was war and while the Malachi didn't want to shed blood, she was going to be ready for when that came. It wasn't a matter of if but when. Britannia remembered that when she was staring at the business end of the blade that gave the Malachi her name.

She could have died that day. She could have been killed and it be made to look like something a human would do. The organization would have figured it out and sent their agents after her but then it would have ended up bloody. Back then, the look the Malachi gave was that she willing to go those lengths in the name of justice. The same look was there but this time it held a whole lot more.

Britannia was right to warn Ketch of what he was getting into when he went into the bunker. The Malachi may no longer live there but the intention was there. She wanted Ketch to know of her touch and she suspected the Malachi knew that Ketch would scoff at it. The organization still thought she was not worth worrying over. They were wrong though. They had no idea that their opponent had been onto them and had started making contingency.

She could have died but the Malachi gave her life. Twice. The second time changed her mind. Plus it helped when she was shown the orphaned children trying to leave the country. She learned of what the organization had done to their parents. It was then that she decided to leave the organization but the Malachi convinced her not to. Instead she became the inside man.

 _You are more useful being in the organization than out._

Those words were ominous then and they still had the same feeling now. Britannia looked at the Malachi as she went inside the cabin to pick up and hold her daughter. She felt the same feeling she felt seeing those orphans. She knew that if the Winchesters and the Malachi were killed, the baby would be taken by the organization and raised by them. It would be a cruel irony and their perverted sense of justice in raising the baby of a dhampir to be a hunter but nothing like her parents but a hunter under their heel. She was not going to let that happen. She still wasn't sure about what the end result of this plan would be, but she would trust the Malachi and continue the role she had taken.

 _Be sure. What I am asking means that you will have to keep the biggest secret you will ever keep… your integrity._

* * *

 **A/N:** Britannia is playing double agent and all because of a memory long ago. Tag to The Memory Remains. Enjoy.


End file.
